Dressin' Up
by ARollins
Summary: Tonight I'm gonna come alive. Make you forget about your Nine-to-five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you.


**Dressin' Up**

**A/N: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, nor the characters Jane and Maura. This is a one-shot based on the song Dressin' Up, by Katy Perry. It's not the best, but it's only for fun**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli couldn't take it anymore. Every time she was around Maura Isles, she had to fight the urge to push her against the nearest wall, and fuck her silly. It was getting to the point where Jane had to go into the bathroom to realise her sexual tension, even time she was in the same room as her. Every night, she would fall asleep, fantasising about having sex with Maura. She couldn't go to sleep without making herself orgasm while thinking about the naked body of her best friend. Something had to be done – it was time for her to take the next step. She was going to do it. **Tonight she was going to dress up from Maura Isles.**

Jane had invited Maura to dinner that night – she told her that it was just a casual dinner, where they talk about anything they wanted. Maura jumped at the idea – insisting that she was going to bring pudding. _Bring ice-cream; I'll lick it off your body_ was all Jane could think.

* * *

Maura let herself into Jane's apartment with the spare key Jane had given her ages ago – they were at each other's houses so often, that it just seemed right to give each other a copy. She gasped a little when she saw the table set up with a lovely white tablecloth, two glasses of wine, and some candles. She couldn't help but think that it was a romantic gesture – but she knew Jane… It must have been set up for her previous date. There was no way Jane would have done this for _her. _Maura struggled out of her jacket, as her heart pounded against her chest. Perhaps she was wrong – because as she looked around, she saw how clean Jane's apartment was. It was never clean. She also couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. Where was Jane?

"Jane?" Maura called out as she hung her jacket up on the coat hanger just by the door. She stepped further into the room, and glanced down the hall, where she saw a light peeping out from under Jane's door. _She's not ready yet; how typical_ Maura thought to herself, amusingly. She walked down the hall, towards Jane's bedroom, and knocked several times on her door. "Jane, I'm here – why is it that you are never ready on time?" Maura asked, in a teasing tone. She waited from her answer, with her heart beating wildly against her chest. Why did she feel like something out of the ordinary was going to happen? Then again, she felt like this all the time when she was around Jane. She was unpredictable – like a lion ready to pounce. The door opened, and Maura let out a large gasp when she saw what Jane was wearing.

A white, see-through, lingerie nighty. Something one would wear if they were expecting to get lucky. "Jane.." Maura whispered, letting her eyes linger up and down Jane's body. She could see her nipples – they were hard. She let out small breaths, trying to calm herself down, but the way her body was reacting wasn't something she could control. _"It's your lucky night, Maura," _Jane purred, as she took hold of Maura's top, and pulled her close. Maura couldn't stop her – she didn't want too. When Jane's lips crashed down on her own, all Maura could do was kiss her back in the same intense way. "_Are you feeling naughty tonight?" _Jane asked, as she pulled away, teasingly. Maura could only nod her head, as she looked at the female detective. "_I can tell by your shortness of breath," _Jane pointed out, almost sounding like she was relieved. Maura just nodded her head once more, and leaned in to kiss Jane again.

* * *

Jane couldn't believe that Maura was kissing her back – how could she not have known that Maura had felt the same way about her? Had fantasised the same fantasies? Or also couldn't sleep without thinking of Jane and touching herself? Both were just so scared to admit it – but tonight was the night. They were going to come alive.

Jane pulled Maura closer to her body, so only the clothes on Maura's body was the only thing separating them. They were so close, that Jane could feel Maura's heart beat pounding against her own. Jane could fell a gush of wetness between her legs, and without seconds thoughts, Jane started to rip Maura's clothes off, without breaking the kiss. Maura didn't protest, she merely helped Jane, by throwing her clothes to the side, like they were nothing but a nuisance. "Are you ready for your blood to raise, Maura?" Jane whispered in her ear, as she started to kiss her way down Maura's neck. Maura let out a small sexual moan as Jane did this. "_It already is," _Maura whispered, her voice filled with desperation. Jane merely smirked, and pushed Maura gently towards her bed. She laid her down carefully, continuing to kiss down her body. "I'm going to pet your kitty," Jane told Maura, glancing up at her, as she gave her 'if you know what I mean' kind of look. "My little voyeur wants to play explorer," She teased, as she returned to kiss down the rest of Maura's body until she reached her intended target.

* * *

Maura groaned as Jane pulled down her panties – she gripped Jane's sheets, letting her body get ready to be invaded by Jane's touch. Maura couldn't believe this was happening – it was like a dream come true. Only the night before, she had dreamed Jane doing this to her, and now, she was about to be, by the dark vixen. When Jane's tongue first touched Maura's core, she let out a large moan. Her body was already trembling – she couldn't help it. She had wanted this for so long. "Oh Jane…." Maura moaned, as she felt Jane's tongue licking her clit. She gripped Jane's the top of Jane's head, pushing her ever so slightly, so she would be more intense about it. She could feel the smirk Jane was forming, as continued to flicker her tongue. Jane moved her fingers up Maura's body, and inserted two fingers into her vagina, causing yet another groan to escape from Maura's lips. "_You're so wet, Maura," _Jane murmured, as she paused ever so slightly. "Only for you, Jane. Only ever for you," Maura commented, bucking her hips, in the same rhythm as Jane was pumping her fingers in and out of her.

* * *

Jane continued to pump her fingers in and out of Maura, satisfied by the way Maura was reacting. She was trembling – so that meant that what she was doing was working. She was making her forget about her nine to five work day. She was making her come alive. She continued to pleasure her, as she watched her carefully. A small amount of sweat trickled down Maura's neck, and she became from agitated than before. "_Oh Jane! Jane! Oh my god, I'm going to come!" _ Maura groaned, rocking her hips against Jane's fingers. "Be a good girl – I'll show you the rest," Jane whispered, lowering her head once more, and kissed Maura's clit as she continued to pump her fingers. She needed to give her what she deserved – she needed to make her dreams come true. As she felt Maura's walls clench tight around her fingers, Jane tipped her tongue down towards her opening. She pushed her fingers in and out more intensely, pulling them out slowly as she felt the pressure of her pleasing coming to an end. Maura let out a small, satisfied scream. Jane merely brought her fingers to her own mouth, and moved towards her again. "You want a taste test?" Jane asked curiously, sucking on her lips teasingly. Maura said nothing – she just nodded again. Jane grinned, and lowered her body down next to Maura. "Here," Jane whispered, placing her fingers into Maura's mouth, so she could suck on them instead. Jane placed a small kiss upon Maura's head. "I've always wanted to dress up for you."


End file.
